This disclosure generally relates to drilling systems and more particularly, to rotary steerable drilling systems for oil and gas exploration and production operations.
Rotary steerable drilling systems allow a drill string to rotate continuously while steering the drill string to a desired target location in a subterranean formation. Rotary steerable drilling systems typically include stationary housings that engage a wellbore wall to inhibit relative rotation therebetween permitting the stationary housing to be used as a reference to steer the drilling tool in a desired direction. However, issues arise with such drilling system configurations when the drilling tool becomes stuck since the stationary housing may impede the ability to dislodge the stuck drilling tool.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific exemplary embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular forms disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the disclosure as defined by the appended claims.